Drum mutes or muffles are used to dampen the sound emanating from a drum and are commonly used during practice sessions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,924 issued to Glick et al.; 3,635,119 issued to Thompson, deceased; 3,951,032 issued to LaPorta et al.; 3,981,220 issued to Clark; 4,102,235 issued to LeMasters; 4,154,137 issued to Kobayashi; 4,246,825 issued to Hodas; 4,325,281 issued to Hardy; 4,338,850 issued to Payson; 4,567,807 issued to Robinson; 4,745,839 issued to Peraino; and 4,899,635 issued to Santangelo are exemplary of the numerous different configurations and forms of drum mutes. Each of these patents shows a means for dampening the sound that emanates from a drum by some form of contact with one of the heads of the drum. Such contact with one of the heads affects the natural "feel" of the drum to the drummer. Thus, one who uses a drum mute or muffle during practice sessions may not be able to produce the desired sound during live performances without compensating for the differences in "feel."
Some apparatuses that modify the sound emanating from the drum may actually mar or otherwise affect the integrity of the drum. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,514 issued to Billings discloses a muffling device that is disposed within the drum itself by the cutting of an opening in the membrane of the bottom snare head. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,508 issued to Wolford, shows the mounting of a member within the drum shell to direct a moving air column toward the snare head to produce greater power and projection. Though the installation of this latter invention results in no disfigurement to the drum itself, the installation and removal of such a member is time-consuming and not suited toward quick and facilitated removal of such apparatus.
Accordingly, a need has existed for an apparatus that may be used to dampen or otherwise modify the sound emanating from a drum and that preserves the natural "feel" of the drum to the drummer. Further, a need has existed for an apparatus for modifying the sound emanating from a drum that may be quickly and easily attached to the drum and that does not mar or otherwise affect the integrity of the drum.